Zuko and me
by Chu-mon
Summary: I'm sorry but untill I get some things sorted out all my storys will be on hatus, thank you.
1. Prologue

Katy, loved to watch T.V, she always liked to pretend she was in the shows she watched, and every Friday at Nine 'O clock she would watch her favorite show: Avatar: The Last Air Bender. She loved to pretend to be Prince Zuko's Fire Bending Princess, she would act out any scene, from any episode, with him in it, in short, she loved him, but in the sort of 'cartoon crush' type of way, the same way she liked Vegeta from Dragonball Z, or Wolverine from X-men, but those are different stories. This story was about Avatar: The Last Air Bender, she had just gotten through with watching her favorite episode: Book 1: Water Chapter 13: The Blue Spirit. She had just gotten into an argument with her friend of who was hotter Zuko, or Zhao... 

"How can you possibly think that, that gorilla is hotter then Zuko-Chan!" Katy asked in a loud voice (it didn't matter for they where the only ones there, Katy was 16 and room mates with her friend) "well, I happen to like gorillas" her friend Lauren argued. Katy rolled her eyes "You said it! remember in '98 when Mulan came out in theaters, and you had a strange attraction to Yao?" Lauren looked like she had been insulted (which she had) "well! at least I don't get attracted to goofs with big noses like Ling!" she quickly retorted. Katy jumped up from her seat. "Take! That! Back!" Lauren stood as well "No, I don't think I will" she began to dance around the room chanting 'Lingy has a big nose' over and over. "That tears it" Katy lunged at her friend knocking them both over, they burst out laughing as if the whole thing was a joke. Lauren was the first to get up. " Well, we should probably go to bed, if we want to get up for tomorrow morning's episode of Avatar" Katy got up to and walked over to the stairs that lead to her room. "I'm going to bed!" She stated in a Prince Zuko imitation "No disturbances!" Lauren just doubled over again with laughter as she got into the bed that was down stairs, and left the young princess to herself.

well, that's the prologe! I'll come up with a better title for the story, but any help would be aprishiated.  
sigh now I'm done with the prologe that litaraly kept me up ALL night NO sleep, but now I can relax for a wile and listen to one of my favorite Kiss songs 'Hotter Then Hell' (get it?) and staire at pictures of Zuko-Chan all day! " Hot, hot! hotter then Hell! you know he's gonna' leave ya' undone! Hot, hot! hotter then Hell! Burn ya' like the midday sun!" lyrecs tweeked to be from a girls point of view.-


	2. Sleep, and a present

Katy walked into her bathroom that came out of her room and changed into pajamas (usually consisting of a baggy t-shirt and underwear) she opened up her laptop and put on one of her favorite bands; Kiss. she put on her favorite song 'Hotter Then Hell' and put it on repeat, she was browsing through her many pictures of Zuko to find the next one she would use for her background picture (witch I normally change like 3 or 4 times a day) she finally found one that she liked the best. A screenshot from her favorite episode of Avatar, (see prologue) it was Zuko looking at the camera with his hair down after Aang left. She sighed and turned up her music, she closed her laptop but the music was still playing, she took out a pencil and some paper and did another one of her miserable attempts to draw 'her Zuko-chan', but failed miserably. " No, no, his scar isn't **that** big" she kept telling herself over and over 'till she gave up. She turned out the light, and turned down her music, rolled over and hugged her Zuko chibi stuffy that Lauren had got her for her Birthday last year.( hmph. I wish.)

"The best present anyone could give me would be to be able to see Zuko-chan, really standing in front of me, somehow"

* * *

Well, 2 out of 3 reviewers like it so, on with the show, next I know it's short but hay, it's a transition, next chapter will be better.Ok, so I want to see Zuko, I'm a huge Kiss fan, and would do **ANYTHING** to advertize them, I LOVE T.V shows, and ummm, I have a Zuko stuffy! no not really, but I wish I did. Oh! and I tend to like to quote stuff. Ok, um, please R & R, and I'll just say right now that I do **NOT** own Avatar, But if I did, Oh, boy. I couldn't begin to explain! so I won't. haha. 

_Katy_


End file.
